dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isolationistmagi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 01:55, 24 October 2011 My two cents First of all, hi there. I never do this and it isn't my place to do this (I'm no admin or anything relatively important to these forums), but I noticed sometimes you come off as a bit abrasive when responding to forum topics. For example, I noticed in the Annoyed by Carver thread you said "I suppose I did put the words in your mouth first as you're right and you did not say it, but I managed not to do it in an offensive manner." and then you apologized. I thought it was great that you apologized because it seems like you want to participate in a civil manner, but I must disagree with what you said about not being offensive. Putting words into anyone's mouth in any way would be considered offensive to that person. I'm not saying you did or didn't, but if you believe you did, that is probably why the poster took offense. At any rate, I just wanted to say welcome, and give my two cents that I hope that you can be careful especially when responding directly to other posters. Particularly because some people around here get very defensive when they think they are being personally attacked. I'm not saying you can't disagree, I just hope you are extremely careful how you use your words when you are disagreeing, because the mere act of disagreeing gets people on the defense. I guess I'm going out of my way to type this way too long message because I value this forum because of people like you who believe they can make mistakes and apologize, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that sometimes - as an outsider looking in - you may accidentally come off a bit harsh, like many. I hope I didn't offend you by giving you my opinion on this, I just hope to see you around continuing to participate in constructive conversation. And welcome. Xelestial (talk) 17:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unexplained Exploits You're quite right, they should be removed permanently. Thanks for your concern. 11:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Use of "you" About the use of the pronoun "you" (regarding your post on the main page's talk page): it is acceptable to use it in walkthrough/guides pages (i.e., gameplay articles), per DA:PROTAGONIST. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk page and Sandal You left a message for King Cousland, but it's on an archive. You probably want to move it on his current talk page instead. ;] (He will not get any notifications.) I might as well address the issue regarding Sandal as I recently edited the article; any speculation on the wiki should be removed. I sort of revamped the article: the dialogue is only mentioned in the quotes section for now. I personally thought it was weird that his prophecy was singled-out from the involvement section. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ff.n problems Can't review anything else because the dratted site won't let me _again_, and I can't even access the PM box :-(((( I'm really sorry you joined at this stupid time, since I am sure you definitely would be getting more reviews. I suggest you postpone your posting for a week or two, before the problem is solved. About a year ago, there was some major error with the site, as well (it didn't allow posting in frequented categories), and it also took some time before it was fixed. I like all of your stories, and once I am able to, I'll let you know ;-) PS Pýcha goes "peekha" - Czech letters are pronounced more or less the way they are written. The diacritics either adds length (´), or "softness" (ˇ), so š=sh, č=ch, ž=zh etc. --Ygrain (talk) 18:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Merci. It's strange though, because I haven't had any problems submitting reviews to other people's stories. But then again it does go a long way in explaining how I have one review to divide amongst 154 visitors. Also, thank you for the suggestion of postponing future uploads. Happy you liked the stories, and thanks for correcting my Czech. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lothering/DLC I was just curious about the Hawke Family, and was just hoping in the next patch for DA:O that Bioware, would even just let us have some idea which building because Bethany did say she could watch the Templars coming and going from the Chantry.--Charlie.look (talk) 06:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : It'd be nice, but I'm not sure how likely they are to release patches for DA:O at this point. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:"Dragons" Page Yeah, seems like speculation. Go ahead and remove it. 18:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Loghain Forum I commend you for your post in the Loghain topic. Unfortunately, we're dealing with a fangirl, so I think we'd have better luck fighting back the tide. Still, what you said made so much sense, and I tip my hat to you for it. --Madasamadthing (talk) 03:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. I would have jumped in sooner except the internet's been out on my end. I'm a sucker for debates. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Spam Thanks for letting me know. The forum page he created made no sense and looks like it was created by a bot. His account were links to cash for online gold sites. Snfonseka took care of the forum post. I put in a ban for him. Thanks for bringing it to our attention.-- 07:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ser I replied to you here: Talk:Ser Marlein Selbrech and User_talk:D-day#Of_Knights_and_Nobles. Asherinka (talk) 09:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : I just finished explaining my reasoning on the article talk page, and my opinion on D-Day's talk page is synonymous with hers. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I added a comment on the talk page. I agree re knights not being nobility if it is not explicitly stated in the DA lore, but I disagree that "Ser" means "knight". Asherinka (talk) 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I understand your logic and have no argument against it. I'll still allot myself some room for my argument though just in case something new comes up. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 20:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, you actually made me doubt my own logic :)) I replied on the talk page. Now I'm unsure either) Asherinka (talk) 20:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Link Thanks magi !! --Nikapolll (talk) 12:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Qunari language: References I've added most of them, but 6 are missing. Read this, if you have time, please) Asherinka (talk) 16:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I looked over the talk page and left a reply there, and thanks for adding the references. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Duncan discussion You don't want to participate in that "discussion", since it is even less productive than the one about Loghain. You cannot discuss with someone who ignores the game lore, jumps to a single conclusion while ignoring other options, and presents his conclusions as "proof". I had to quit participating, since I was unable to control my frustration and discuss civilly. --Ygrain (talk) 05:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) After reading some of their responses, I agree. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Bandits Hey Iso! Just a friendly reminder about the Bandits page to give a reason why you oppose the deletion. Thanks :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Eck, I knew I was forgetting something! Well I put the reasoning up there now that you've reminded me. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 21:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Unconvinence is this the right Isolationist mage? i hope so because alot of them are out their and they are starting to grow. Iso, you remember our previous chat(with Tierrie and 87) i apologize for any brash words or red-headed rushing. but you see Tierrie is something of my Rival and tensions between us rise as soon as we meet anywhere ihad heated debate with him(as i always do) and i didnot care about the airs that i put on i was a bit Brashfull and might have took it a bit far so again Iso my sincere Apologies if any word has reached you in a harmfull way iam much sorry. and if i may be bold enough to ask: can we become: '''Friends?. reply soon. --Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 13:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, I'm hard to offend anymore. I'll cite a philosophe I once read to answer the second partof your post: "Friendship is a product of prolonged labor and deliberate effort, not spontaneous action or simple declaration." --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Friend, where are you !? --Nikapolll (talk) 12:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : I was on hiatus taking a hitchhiker's tour of Europe, actually, but that is neither here nor there. At any rate, I'm back now, so no worries. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Story well, it's not a story, 'tis just some ideas... but you know, i'm thinking about writing a new one from scratch. and when i'll do i'll post in ffn. --Nikapolll (talk) 23:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: looking forward to it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : you know...the chat still exists, right ? ;)--Nikapolll (talk) 23:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I am well aware, but the times at which I am accessing have changed, and I have not seen you there recently. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 01:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) re: reviews Hello, I'd like to thank you for all those reviews you left on the ff.n. I can't respond directly over there, since I'm still having trouble to log in; actually, I can't log in from home at all :7 I can't seem to catch you on the chat, either, so that's why I'm writing here :-) --Ygrain (talk) 05:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : You're more than welcome. My alert system hasn't been working, so I've been slow to track down and read stories lately. Actually, I'm quite hopelessly behind in my reading right now :( On the bright side, I've finally gotten around the writer's block on Part V after replaying all of DAII, so i hope to have that up soon. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Possible Troll Thanks for letting me know, I've deleted his spam comments but since he isn't being actively offensive to other users or going out of his way to constantly troll (at least not to my knowledge) I'll leave off blocking him for now. I'll definitely keep an eye out though. Thanks again 18:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Scenes Hey, I uploaded my page. It's linked under the character page. 22:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Offensive user No problem, thanks for letting me know. 16:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. The offending user has been issued a temporary ban. 22:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Darckner sock Thanks again, the IP has been blocked. 17:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Problem Isolationistmagi, how do I get rid of the boxes on my writing?MicrowaveMan (talk) 02:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I already left you a message on the blog, just in case you didn't see it. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 02:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Request for help for issues with another chat mod While I will not appeal the ban that Tierrie gave me, I would like to ask that, if you agree with my reasoning, that you would talk to him about the fact that I do not talk about the taboo subject 99.9999999999999999...etc.% of the time when I make remarks of a sexual nature? This is a site for an M rated game, and I do not think it's right that I am the only that gets shut down whenever I reference sex, especially that, from what you've seen, the taboo subject that does not come up in any way, shape or form except for two isolated incidents. I ask you because you are the only mod who is on at any given time, and you are the only one who knows anything about me. You know how sensitive I am about things a lot of subjects and you know how much the taboo subject under which I am looked down for bothers me. And while I know you don't always agree with my remarks, I know you will agree that I should be treated like everyone else when I'm not doing something wrong. Please talk to Tierrie, and tell him that, while he IS right to watch me, his assumption that any time I reference sex will lead into the taboo subject is not only wrong, but also downright offensive. I look forward to hearing your response, no matter your view, and I apologize profusely for bringing you into this. Hitokiri Akins (talk) 01:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) On second thought, don't defend me. I don't want you sullying your reputation on my account. Hitokiri Akins (talk) 06:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : Alright then, best of luck to you. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 07:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The SS is doing his Blitz again! Yeah, he came back. I tried to ignore him but things got out of my hand. He started to act hostile, homophobic and insulting. When he got the opportunity, he provoked me - thus, I couldn't restrain myself, I talked back. Anyway, all in all, I'd like to report him with admitting that I'm not entirely innocent, myself, either. Earlier he was banned by Mike, but I thought maybe you'll come sooner to the chat than the other mods - and also, you had your own issues with him too. If another mod comes to the chat sooner, I'll report him to them too, but I thought I'd do an official complain here, since no moderator was present during the incident. I hope there could be done something even if he'll move on by the time any moderator can get here. --Margerard (talk) 12:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Marge, I'm not the most neutral on the issue, but if you have logs of the incident I'll gladly look them over. SS has been problematic on previous occassions more than once. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 20:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello, I've been unable to plan a session at the chat but as it happened, I'm there right now, do you have the time? --Ygrain (talk) 17:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Yggy, I was sleeping in late this evening XD. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm almost hysterically laughing - okay, not, but still, doesn't chat have the best timing ever?! It doesn't let me go in, don't know if your chat lags too or has any issues with letting you in, or anything. Now I'll wait ever so impatiently for the chat letting me back. Hopefully this message won't be written in vain, but I just didn't want you to be worried that I suddenly disappeared. Hope you'll get this in time. --Margerard (talk) 18:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually, your message is a bit of a relief as it means it wasn't just me. Hope it gets better soon though- I'm not exactly patient about it right now either :p Actually, my editing screen is acting a little funny too, but I suspect that might have just been me bumping something by accident. Anyway, hope we can both get back in soon. ''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :mdr, looks like it went out on everybody- my editing window's back to normal though. Maybe it's a site glitch and not just the chat? --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It is a site issue, first I asked Teyx if he could tell you that you should check the talk page or your mails, and he said the chat gone rogue for him too, but when I tried to access the wiki via Internet Explorer (yeees, with that xD) it didn't even let me open the site, and a friend of mine experienced the same. Kinda shows how desperate I am right now, I suppose, but anyway, I'm a bit relieved now too. If you wish, you could check your mails too, and might answer to our discussion's last part, until it isn't working yet. --Margerard (talk) 18:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Kk, could even go into chat and finish it that way. Well, the other chat on google. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm letting you here too, DA CHAT LIVESSS --Margerard (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) 4W details Thinking about some details: I guess Ned should get from Aveline a list of possible locations where Anders and Hawke might have gone to, Warden prison being one of them. What might 1-2 other be? I don't remember DA2 quests so well to be able to pick. The Wardens should definitely obtain some tips about Hawke's skills and fighting style (the same for Anders, as he might have developed new once since the Awakening) - I think it would be too much to ask such details from Aveline, Sebastian would be the one more than willing to provide them (and given his lust for vendetta, he would have known that the two left together). Do you intend to keep the massacre of the Dalish as a factor? Who should Solaryn learn from, also Sebastian? Would make sense, as he he would certainly love to use the information to set her against Hawke. BTW, is it just me, or are we having a Renegade Hawke here? - Oh. and BTW, you refer to Hawke as "man", so do we have the canon Gareth, or any other name? --Ygrain (talk) 13:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC)